One b of a complication (re-upload)
by MadeofScars01
Summary: What happens when Monica returns to ruin the lives of Kensi and Deeks?


My last account won't load anything so I decided to re-upload the story with a new account, sorry for the delay.

* * *

"Mr Deeks, my office please." Hetty said, interrupting the team just before they were due to begin work.

"Sure Hetty, what's up?" Deeks asked in an upbeat tone, after all he had no reason to be afraid, right?

"Someone's in trouble." Sam jibed as Deeks walked around behind him, heading after the smaller woman.

"Oh yeah, he's definitely in trouble." Callen added for good measure.

"Good luck, partner." Kensi said, winking at Deeks as he passed her.

Deeks now apprehensively walked over to Hetty's desk, the playful teasing of his team mates inciting Deeks' fear.

"Mr Deeks, please take a seat." Hetty said gesturing towards the chair.

"Uh Hetty, you sound kind of serious, you're scaring me, what is this about?" Deeks asked, nervously sitting down.

"I have some news regarding a case you previously worked on." Hetty said. The tone of her voice was serious and the eye contact she held with Deeks was beginning to unsettle him.

"Okay?" Deeks responded, looking to get more information from his boss before he started freaking out.

"Come with me, Mr Deeks." Hetty said, standing up in front of him.

"Where are we going?" Deeks questioned, yet followed after her.

"You'll see." Hetty replied.

* * *

"Hetty, what exactly are we doing here?" Deeks asked as they sat down at a dive bar downtown.

"I'll leave you to it, Mr Deeks." Hetty said, leaving the booth and one very confused LAPD detective in her wake. Deeks' confusion was short-lived however as a woman approached him.

"Monica?" Deeks questioned looking at the woman standing before him. She was wearing a long flowing dress clinging tightly to her body, a very visible baby bump stealing all of his attention.

"Hi _Max_, guess this wasn't in your little plan?" Monica said bitterly gesturing towards her stomach.

Deeks stared at her in complete shock unable to formulate a response.

* * *

"Are you okay, you look like you've seen a ghost?" Kensi asked as Deeks arrived back at the bullpen a little before 5:30pm.

"I'm fine." Deeks replied, throwing his gear into his bag.

"Really? Because you don't look like it." Kensi said, stepping closer towards him, gently placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Can you just drop it?" Deeks said rushing out with all of his stuff, pissed at himself for taking out his frustration on Kensi.

"What's up with Deeks?" Sam asked, having just walked through the corridor of the bullpen as Deeks stormed off.

"I have no idea." Kensi said throwing her arms up in the air.

* * *

"Deeks, let me in!" Kensi said banging on his door later that night.

"You know she's not going to leave, right?" Monica said impatiently, sitting on his couch.

"Just give us a minute alone will you?" Deeks said, gesturing for Monica to disappear into one of the back rooms.

"Hey, I was worried about you when you stormed off, Deeks, what the hell happened today?" Kensi asked pushing past him into the living room.

"I just have some things I need to sort out okay?" Deeks replied watching as Kensi directed her attention towards something behind him.

Deeks turned around to find Monica. "Oh I'm sorry was I supposed to stay hidden?" Monica said sarcastically reaching into Deeks' fridge and helping herself to a bottle of water.

Kensi looked at her in disbelief, noticing immediately the baby bump. As she looked back at Deeks she put two and two together. He looked ashamed, unable to look her in the eye.

With tears glistening in her eyes, Kensi took off, rushing out the door of his apartment.

"Kens, wait!" Deeks said chasing after her.

"No, Deeks. I hope you two are very happy together." Kensi said.

Deeks grabbed her arm, pulling her around to face him. "I only found out today, I swear."

"So you invited her to live with you?" Kensi asked.

"No of course not, I invited her around to talk, to sort things out."

"Oh my god, Deeks." Kensi shook her head, her mind immediately going back to the time where she was stuck in her car listening to them getting it on together. Was that when the baby was conceived? Disgusted with the thoughts going on in her head Kensi spun around on her heel and continued to walk away from him.

"Kens, please!" Deeks pleaded.

"No." Kensi got in her car and never looked back.


End file.
